Interpreting medical images originating from different types of medical scans is a difficult, error prone, and time consuming work which often involves several manual steps. This is especially true when trying to determining contours of a human skeleton and cancer metastases in a medical scan image.
Therefore, there is a great need for a method for determining contours of a human skeleton and any cancer metastases, and being capable of extracting features for an automatic interpretation system.